The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Aglaonema, botanically known as Aglaonema commutatum var. tricolor×A. rotundum hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘TWYAG0020’. The present variety originated from a hybridization made in June 2001 in Bogor, Indonesia in a cultivated field between the female parent, an un-named seedling of Aglaonema commutatum tricolor (unpatented) and the male parent, an un-named seedling of Aglaonema rotundum (unpatented). A single seedling was subsequently found in January 2003 among the progeny and chosen for further asexual propagation.
The new cultivar was created in Bogor, W. Java, Indonesia and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and sucker division in Apopka, Fla. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.